A Winter's Promise
by MusingRaydius
Summary: The war is over and Naruto has everything he could dream of, though with a bittersweet twist. His seal forces the Kyuubi to live inside of him for eternity, a fate he thought would be impossible to avoid. But through the cold stare of winter's gaze, Naruto makes a promise that will change their lives forever. Naruto x Fem.Kyuubi
1. Pain of a Lifetime

**A Winter's Promise**

**Part 1: Pain of a lifetime**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does. All copyrighted material goes to him.

* * *

"I'll see you in hell, fool…"

Naruto watched as his bitter rival, the man who killed thousands of shinobi for his own sick plans, finally succumb to the swirling, blue rasengan in his chest. At that moment, everything he'd been fighting for, from his precious people to Jiraya's vision of peace, came into perspective. The world could now rebuild, reform, and live peacefully without fear of the masked man who once threatened to bring all nations under his knee. And as a bonus, Sasuke didn't have to die as Naruto had predicted.

"I'm not going to hell, but if I do…" he paused to throw the corpse off his body, "I'll make sure you suffer for each and every life you've taken until you understand what true peace is, Obito."

Sasuke limped towards Naruto, nodding slightly as he saw the motionless Uchiha fall to the ground. "So it's finally over… eh, dobe?…" he managed to say, heavy breaths and a small smile marring his weakened figure.

Naruto leveled his stance with that of Sasuke's, his eyes burning with exhaustion and victory. "Yeah… we did well Sasuke, and now you can I can finally bring peace to this world."

"About time… brother." With that, Sasuke collapsed into the blond's arms, physical fatigue overwhelming his desire to stay awake.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke both walked back to Konoha, dragging their feet across the battle-torn lands that served as a stark reminder of how devastating the war had been. Allied Shinobi Forces had clashed amongst resurrected friends and foes, each impure monster crushing the bones and spirits of countless battalions. But now all that remained was a cold, eerie landscape where snowflakes would ruffle the blood-stained flak jackets of fallen warriors. Thinking back on all the people who helped him, Naruto couldn't forget that the Kyuubi no Kitsune was the one who willed him on up until the very end. So although his body refused to exert itself any further, he had to say a proper thank you.

"Hey you lazy fox, wake up." Naruto materialized in his mindscape, smirking as he walked up to the pure iron bars that caged the Kitsune. Though Kyuubi specifically requested at least a day of solidarity, Naruto couldn't suppress his excitement, and the old idiot ten year old mind took control. "Hey you big ball of fur, where didja go? You know it doesn't help when you try to hide your ugly…" He paused as a whitish figure seemed to come into view. "What the heck is that? It looks like…" His blood ran cold as his eyes widened, "… It's a woman…"

"Get away kit. I request ONE DAY to myself and you have to show up. So much for respect on your part."

A stunned look crossed the blond's face. "B-but.. how.. YOU'RE A FEMALE?"

"Yeah, what's the matter? Can't take the fact that the big, mean monster inside of you is not a guy?" she smirked, crossing her arms in anticipation for his answer.

Naruto was absolutely dumbstruck at what he'd heard. Throughout his life, the deep and malicious voice of the Kyuubi had always been the reason for all his fear and hate. Now that the Kyuubi was female, everything went haywire. _I thought Sakura-chan had a half-demon personality, but now I have to live with this? _He thought to himself, hoping to humor the last traces of anxiety away.

"Well, that aside, I should congratulate you kit. You've made me proud and I'm sure the ol' sage of the six paths is smiling down at you now. Now get out of here so I can rest."

"But how are you human? I thought you were a demon."

"It's easier to recharge my chakra in this form. Now stop playing 20 questions with me."

"Fine. You're no fun at all Kyuubi-teme. I'll talk to you later and…" he grasped the bars to get as close to her as possible, causing Kyuubi to shift back a few steps. "Thanks for all help. We couldn't have done it without you."

Kyuubi looked at the blond ninja, her mind sifting through all the memories they shared since her sealing. His goofy grin reminded her of the days he would come in and demand chakra as if she was just some toy for him to use and abuse. He'd matured so much since them, and though she didn't want to admit it, he was also becoming more to her than just a mere human. Every look into his cerulean eyes washed away the anxiety and doubt that plagued each battle, and every signature smile he made spread infectiously to her heart. But what she loved most about him was that he cared for her not as a bijuu, but as an individual. That sole reason calmed her once enraged mind, and now that he sincerely valued her help, she would never hurt him again.

"Thanks Naruto," she said, lips curved up in a light smirk, "now get back to Konoha, and please, call me by my real name, Asuka."

"Eh? So the legendary mean fox is now feeling gracious enough to let a human know its name?"

"Shut it, kit, or I'll tear you limb from limb." Asuka's face softened as she saw him put on an irresistible pout. "Now leave, be with your friends for a while, Naruto"

Naruto waved her off, beaming with excitement as his body began to phase out, "Alright then, Asuka-chan!"

He didn't even notice the –chan added after her name, but Asuka caught it and blood began to rush up into her cheeks. "You baka, playing with my feelings…"

* * *

The wide doors of Konoha steadily grew larger after each agonizing step the two took. _What the heck did I do? Rip all my muscles in half? _Naruto thought, wheezing and panting in frustration. Through the drooping of his eyelids, he eyed the frail form of his surrogate brother. The peaceful look on his face seemed to register a hint of remorse, regret, and a sense of relief now that they could be home, one that Naruto worked to save and one that Sasuke was finally returning to.

"There's the brat!" A loud, feminine voice proclaimed, piercing the silence that pervaded the allied shinobi forces that were all awaiting Naruto's return. Upon hearing his name, the blond slowly managed to look up. There, rushing at him, were all of the Rookie 11, Tsunade, and Killer Bee. He smiled as all his friends praised and congratulated his accomplishments, feeling the burden of his battles being washed away. It was this moment of peace and happiness that he had been fighting so hard for, and now that it was a reality, everything just felt so surreal. Catching a flash of pink hair in the dense crowd, he immediately broke away and chased after his unrequited love. Her unmistakable green eyes and adorable forehead came into view as he spun her around, giving him just enough energy to stay conscious.

"It's done, he's back Sakura-chan." _And now I can finally achieve my dream of Hokage._ He whispered before falling onto the ground from pure exhaustion.

* * *

Waking up inside his mindscape, Naruto rubbed his head in pain as he groaned, "Damn, I feel like someone just sucker punched me."

"That's because Obito-teme did, kit" A soft voice replied.

"Asuka-chan? Is that you? Look I'm really sorry but I blacked out and you know where that always takes me-"

His voice died down into silence as he heard her shuffle towards the bars of her cage. He caught sight of the irresistible pout on her face as she playfully pulled on the iron cage, a suggestion for him to open the gate. Entranced by her actions, he slowly released the barrier to let her through. Though he never really saw what she looked like at their last meeting, his eyes were now locked on the epitome of beauty. Each perfect curve on her lithe body, each sway of her alabaster skin, and each curl of fiery red hair that dangled across her shoulders scattered all logical thought in his mind. Her own eyes were locked on his, the blood colored orbs fading into a lighter shade of orange as she stopped just inches from his face.

"You finally did it Naruto... I'm sorry I was so irritated the last time you were here, but I'll make it up to you now." Asuka praised, pulling him into a deep hug.

Wrapping his arms around her, albeit with much more caution, he let out a small sigh, "Yeah, for the first time in this world, true peace can finally be achieved. Ero-senin, Dad, my friends, Konoha, this whole world… We can all be at ease now." Naruto gripped the Asuka's red dress, tears dripping down his cheeks to their final resting place on his orange jacket.

"And it's all because of you, Naruto." Asuka quipped as she tightened her hold, hoping to comfort the blond. "I just wanted to say that I wouldn't enjoy being contained in anyone else. What you've done for me is more than I could ever dream for."

Wiping his tears away, Naruto chuckled. "Well… Then you better start dreaming again 'cause I'm not done. I have a plan to release you from me, and then you can truly be free!"

Her ears perked up at his offer. At another time, she would have been elated to gain freedom, but now she cared too much for the blond ninja to let him make the ultimate sacrifice. She grabbed his arm and pulled him close, a scowl forming on her face, "Don't EVER THINK ABOUT THAT NARUTO. You can't just give your life up like that… It's just not right…"

Naruto saw the pain forming in her eyes as she held him close, as if trying to prevent him from his plan. If there was one thing he hated, it was one of his friends in pain.

"Shhh, Asuka-chan. That's what I've already thought about. You can get out safely and I won't die when I perform the Ten Elements Seal Release. It's something I created myself, dattebayo! I'm not that stupid genin anymore!"

Asuka just stared at him, stunned by what good fortune crossed her. She could finally be free, not only to roam the world, but to do it together with Naruto. Placing her head into the crook of Naruto's neck, she cried her first tears of joy. Not even Kami-sama could make things better than they already were.

"If you're going to do that for me, then I'll…"

Naruto interrupted her by placing two fingers on her lips. Asuka was puzzled at his sudden change in demeanor, his face showed signs of seriousness and sorrow. What happened?

"Asuka, this is your choice, but what I'm proposing isn't foolproof. There is one condition you have to accept… It's a tough decision so I'll give you the night to think about it." Naruto cleared his throat for a moment to wash away his anxiety, "You're going to have to give up your demon status and become human. I tried to find another way, but I just couldn't. Most of your power will be gone, though I'm sure you will regain it, and… you won't be immortal anymore."

He watched as her hands and knees started to buckle under the sheer emotional weight of his remark. There wasn't much comfort he could give her, only a word or two to let her know he was there to help, "It's going to be a tough decision, Asuka-chan. It's fine if you want to stay here, no hard feelings there."

"I-I… yo-you're ri-ght Naruto-kun. I re-really h-have to think this o-over. Thank y-you for the o-offer though."

He hated to see this scene. In all his years as a ninja, the emotional impact of every decision always tugged at his heartstrings, emboldening him to fight for a better future for all his precious people. Now that he was the one causing all the pain, all he could do was harden his soul and hope Asuka would pull through. "I'm waking up now… Please don't cry much… and take your time."

* * *

"He's awake, make sure he's conscious and stable before you do anything else, Sakura." Tsunade said, exhaustion etched on her face right before exiting the emergency room.

Groaning loudly, Naruto tried to sit up straight, but was blocked by a Sakura's hand. "Wha?... Oh, right. I blacked out didn't I"

"Mmhmm, baka. But I'm glad you're finally awake! Soon enough we can be Team 7 again…" She glanced up at the ceiling, basking in the glory of the halcyon days. "Arigato, Naruto. You've done so much for the world and I'm just honored to be the first one to say so."

"Yeah… We can finally be together on missions, work out strategies as a team, and just enjoy hanging out with each other…" He looked up at her face, the green orbs encasing his heart like a pillow. He longed to be with Sakura, but knew that her heart was on a different level than his. Sasuke had always garnered a reputation with women, and it was no different with his pink-haired teammate. But Naruto had to try, even if it was only going to be a repeat of the past, "Sakura-chan, do you still love Sasuke?"

Her eyes softened as she grabbed his hand, "Naruto…"

"It's okay. Just take care of that teme alright? He can be a pain at times" Naruto managed to spit out, laughing cynically at his own words. That was the last time he'd ask, but hopefully the two would get together well. He watched as her lips moved, probably as an apology or comforting phrase, but he tuned out for his own sanity. _Guess you can't have everything, ne, Naruto?_ He thought to himself, tuning the world out to count the ceiling tiles.

_-One Day Later-_

Naruto found himself in his mindscape once again. He thought a day and a half would be sufficient for Asuka to decide, but just in case, he had another surprise that was guaranteed to lift her spirits. He spotted lying next to the gates, her chest heaving up and down, probably an indication that she was lightly snoozing.

"Asuka-chan, wake up. I have a surprise for you!"

He watched as she stretched out and yawned, bearing a set of razor-sharp canines. She blinked twice at his voice, and then fell back in a loud scream.

"WHAT THE HELL NARUTO. Next time don't wake me up when you're one inch from my face!"

"Well there was no other way to wake you."

Grumbling in irritation, she crossed her legs and looked him straight in the eye.

"This is about your proposal isn't it?" He nodded in conformation. "I think I've made a decision, Naruto-kun. But that doesn't mean I'm not afraid. Being a demon all my life, having a family back in my realm of existence… I don't really know anything about human customs or culture." She said, her eyes falling into a downcast position.

"No one said it was easy, but I understand. We have plenty of time to talk anyways since I can only perform the jutsu when the full moon is out." He shuffled over to her and slowly raised his hands, "In the meantime, here's a gift I've been planning for you! Now you won't have to live in this dump!"

Right as he spoke, Asuka felt the whole mindscape tug and pull in all directions. It was like her mind was being scattered into a million places and then slowly pieced back together in a different way than before. "Naruto, what are you doing… oh…" Immediately she could see that the old sewer landscape had completely changed into a replica of Naruto's apartment. _So long, old and ugly place. Welcome Paradise! _She thought to herself. "Naruto… This is great! Thank you so much for this. I was beginning to get depressed in here ya know," she yelled while tackling him with a giant bear hug.

"Ohooooo, what's this?"

Naruto caught her looking out one of his modified windows. "That lets you see what the world out there is like. I put my memories into there so you could see how beautiful it is this time of year. We really did get a lot of snow."

"But how did you do all of this?"

"Well, you know, it was nothing, haha. I just figured out that my mindscape is my own mind. So with enough concentration I can change it." He said while scratching his head in modesty, another signature move that only caused Asuka's smile to grow larger. "Just thought you needed better living space Asu-chan."

"Jumping to nicknames already I see, hmm, _Naru-kun_?" Asuka whispered, hoping to elicit some feeling of giddiness in his mind. She laughed as Naruto blushed slightly and turned away to hide an awkward smile. He was always the same idiot she knew since he was a boy, but also the same, lovable man he was famous for. She couldn't deny that every moment in his presence made her heart flutter in desire and her mind drown in a pool of happiness. "So this is what they call love," she quietly mused, watching the cute antics of the blond, "I guess I'm falling in love with a baka… Yeah… A hard-headed, lovable, and handsome baka…"

* * *

Naruto visited Asuka every day after their talk, both to teach her what she could expect in the human world and to take his mind off the stressful Hokage training Tsunade put him through. Every moment he spent with her was not only fun, but also carefree; both were qualities he found irresistible. Likewise, Naruto couldn't help but feel proud of her tenacious personality. She was struggling with her own inner conflicts about his offer, but made every effort to stay happy on the outside. Her cheerful laughter and curiosity flowed infectiously over his body, giving him a sense of purpose to make her life enjoyable no matter the cost. And he just couldn't deny it anymore, because everything about her was perfect. Every time his eyes rested on her, he felt a small gnawing at his heart. Soon, it grew into a tug, and then an inseparable yank that intoxicated his every motion. His Sakura-chan never had such a profound impact on him, and what Asuka was doing could simply be called divine.

"So… One more day until a full moon. Are you sure about this?" Naruto whispered, lying next to Asuka on the mindscape floor.

"Yeah… I think… I'm fine with your deal. Your motto has always allowed you to do the impossible, to be greater than yourself… and… I think I'd like to explore what being human really is. Your species only lives to around 100 years old, yet you live without fear of that mortality." Asuka could feel the blond nod his head in agreement. And that washed away any doubt in her mind. All his small actions attracted her like no other man had ever done. Each time he appeared in his mindscape, Asuka would see a different side of him, each showing what made the blond so special. And she loved it. From happy to excited, and sad to heartbroken, she could see just how dynamic human emotion was. "Just one request though. I want you to take me back to the demon realm. I'd like to get one last day there if that doesn't bother you."

Naruto's face became flustered for a second as he struggled to comprehend her words. Surely she didn't expect him to just open a random portal! It would be in the realm of magic to do so. But all that came out was, "…what?"

Asuka sighed loudly. Typical idiot he was, "You know, that baka inside of you still hasn't died out. Of course I'll give you instructions and tell you the risks. I never expected you to know how."

"Oh, yeah… HEY I WAS ABOUT TO GET TO THAT!" Naruto blurted, hoping to cover up his previous stupidity. Seeing the neutral face on Asuka was a slap to his face, so he dropped the act and chuckled, "Well… fine. So how do I take you there?"

"Simple, just activate your chakra cloak and I can channel my youki to open a portal. But you have to keep the cloak active until we get into the demon world or else you will be vaporized, got it?"

Naruto gave her his signature smile. "You know it! Dattebayo! Let's go!" He immediately stopped as he saw iron gates through the window. "Well… maybe when I'm out of my mindscape that is…"

"There really is no one like you, Naru-kun" Asuka said, patting him on his back for his momentary lack of intelligence, "Now I'll keep in contact with you once you activate the cloak."

Phasing out of the mindscape, Naruto began to concentrate on his chakra control. Feeling the usual tug of chakra inside of him, he materialized a pure yellow chakra cloak lined with thick black streaks across his body. "Hey, Asuka-chan, can you hear me? The cloak is on."

"Yup. Now let me open the portal for you. Remember, don't disperse your cloak yet" she said with a hint of harshness, "and you really have to focus because the trip isn't a smooth one."

Bracing himself, Naruto walked through the now glimmering portal. Immediately he felt an immense crushing force, then a soothing calmness, and finally an unbearable heat. But he maintained the cloak and found himself in a surreal landscape. Crystal clear water was flowing around a small island dotted with lush vegetation, a tranquil scene like the training grounds he'd been in all his life. Looking to his right, he saw creatures of all sizes roaming around, from seemingly civilized ones to something like the dogs in Konoha. As Naruto peered closer, a figure popped into his view, boiling red chakra enveloping its body. "What the..? Who are you?" he asked, getting into a battle ready stance. Immedately, the creature frowned and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Well, to think you wouldn't recognize your _Asuka-_chan. I can manifest myself, well at least my chakra form, in this realm. It takes a lot of chakra, but I think I can maintain it here."

"…I really should be more observant" Naruto replied, scratching the back of his head. "Anyways, what is this place? Did we take a wrong turn somewhere? Cause I thought the Demon world would be a bit more… red."

He heard her chuckle and sigh. "Ah Naruto, just because you call us demons doesn't mean we live in some nightmarish hell with lava and blood-thirsty creatures. We don't have a lot of green scenery here though. This place is one of the sacred temples that allows travel through realms, which is why it's so well decorated. Now if you'll let me, I'd like to take us some place."

Letting Asuka lead, Naruto turned his attention back to the landscape, hoping to learn about the demon world. It was almost like the forests around Konoha, but with a more angelic twist to it. Each tree seemed to feed off of the tranquil atmosphere and grow with a vitality not seen in even the lushest areas of his world. It was almost like magic. Looking around him, Naruto could see small beetle-like creatures scurry around his feet and bird-like creatures fly aimlessly in the sky. _Looks like this really isn't so evil after all…_ He thought, lost in the beauty of the world.

After what seemed two hours, Naruto finally mustered enough courage to interrupt Asuka's thoughts, "Umm, Asuka-chan, where are we exactly going?"

"I'm going to meet my parents one last time." She stopped to hold back the tears that were welling up her downcast eyes. "I haven't seen them for such a long time…"

Naruto couldn't help but feel sympathetic as he tried to soothe her feelings of longing and anger. Though he never got to see his parents in the real world, he knew how hard it was to live each passing day without someone there for support. "It's okay Asuka-chan, just stay strong… I'm sure they miss you just as much."

Taking a moment to wipe the droplets from her eyes, Asuka curved her lips up into a half-smile. "Thanks Naruto, you really have a special ability to make others feel better."

Naruto just smirked as he signaled for her to lead on, "Well, that's the number one most unpredictable ninja for you!"

"Sure… Oh, by the way, my parents are very protective of themselves, so hopefully they won't attack you on sight."

She grinned as Naruto's cheerful face drained to a pale white color. Honestly, her parents wouldn't do anything like that, at least she thought, but she liked to tease Naruto once and awhile. "Don't worry, I won't let them. If they start attacking I'll stop them."

Sighing in relief, Naruto just diverted his attention to the now lively Asuka. She was telling him all about the unique traditions and culture the demon realm celebrated since the start of time, and even pinpointing specific dates. Naruto wondered how she could possibly remember everything since she hadn't been home for centuries on end. "Ne, Asuka-chan, how do you know so much about this realm? You haven't been here for ages."

"Well… I guess I can tell you. My father is a well-known scribe and adventurer, and he would take me to all his exploration sites whether my mother said no or not. There was nothing he was afraid of, nothing he wouldn't do, and he loved everything precious to him." She stopped to look up into the azure sky, losing herself in memory. "My mother is a hard-headed, methodical woman who just loves to plan, make deadlines, and make life one big chore. But she had a kind heart and helped out the community with their activities. They both were really stubborn individuals, kinda like you."

She felt Naruto let out a remorseful sigh. "Wha? I didn't mean to offend you Naruto, I just…"

"No I'm fine… it's just… You have such a good family and I can't imagine why you would give all this up. I would have died for this kind of opportunity! I mean, I can just let you open up a portal anytime! Then you can always visit!" Naruto pleaded, hoping to alleviate some pain from her heart.

"Well, it takes a large amount of chakra for you and me to travel here, and even then, I can't freely move around forever... I appreciate what you're trying to do, but it'll just be some fake reality for me."

Naruto sighed once more in defeat. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

* * *

"Hey baka, we're here." Asuka chagrined, causing Naruto to snap out of his thoughts.

"OH YEAH… please don't let them hurt me Asuka-chan…" he meekly replied, sending an emotion of fear to her.

She chuckled, "Just trust me you worry worm." Knocking on a large ornate door, she prepared herself for the first reunion in centuries.

"Yeah, just hold on a minute you people" A thick, masculine voice yelled. In no time, a huge, muscular demon with iron green eyes opened the door. He had bed hair and a stench of fresh cologne that assaulted the atmosphere as if the beauty salon had just done a makeover on site. Naruto couldn't believe that even creatures of this caliber still suffered from lack of civility, and tried to stifle a small bout of laughter.

"Who the hell are you people… Wait a minute…"

"DAD!"

Naruto couldn't help but smile at the sight. Though Asuka was only in chakra form, he could tell that her father missed her dearly. It reminded him of his encounters with Kushina and Minato in his mindscape, their love for him still intact after 16 years of absence…

"Oh my dear daughter… I can't believe you've finally returned! But… you're in chakra form…that means…" He instantly glanced at Naruto, who immediately began to back away. "You DISGUSTING human, I'm going to BREAK YOUR NECK!"

Naruto was powerless to stop the force of the huge demon as he began to choke the daylights out of him. "Please… sir… This isn't what you think…"

"YOU TRAPPED MY DAUGHTER, AND NOW YOU WILL SUFFER AS SHE HAS." The demon responded, arms increasing in force.

"STOP DAD, HE'S A FRIEND." Asuka's voice penetrated the scene just before her dad could kill Naruto. "He may be my container, but he was the one who let me go here… so please… let him go…"

Dropping the now asphyxiated blond, the demon cocked his head back in puzzlement. "I thought I was doing you a favor by destroying the scum who caused you so much pain… but if you really wish, then I won't harm him... for now" Grabbing the blond and shoving him into the house, he beckoned Asuka to come in. "We have a lot to catch up on, dear."

* * *

Naruto slowly regained his senses, testing each of them to see if he was still alive. "Am I alive…"

"Yes you are, and if it wasn't for my daughter, you wouldn't be."

Bolting upright, Naruto bowed and shook the demon's hand. "Uzumaki Naruto, container of Asuka, pleasure to meet you." He looked up into the confused eyes of the large man and then shrunk back. Was he going to choke him again?

"HA! Again with people and their formalities. I talked this over with my daughter and I trust you… for now. I'm Masato, royal scribe and adventurer to boot." Masato shifted his hand toward Naruto, hoping to gain the blond's acceptance. "My wife will be here soon, and then we can talk things out."

Gripping his hand firmly, Naruto proceeded to plop into a comfy red chair next to Asuka, waiting for her mother to walk in. Spotting a dark-haired, curvaceous woman walking into the room, Naruto stood up and immediately began to address her. "Uzumaki Naruto, and you must be…?"

"Azami, it's so nice of you to bring Asuka back to us! I've been dreaming of this ever since our little princess disappeared. " The woman said before giving him an enormous hug.

Naruto blushed lightly. _She really is like Asuka…_ He thought, grinning from ear to ear. "Nice to meet you too Azami-san. Masato-san informed me that we'd all have a talk, and I guess I'm ready for anything you have to ask."

"First, explain to me what your plan is for my daughter. She said it would be dangerous." Asuka's parents asked, not even realizing they had the same question.

"Well, you see…" Naruto couldn't sugar coat the harsh reality of the situation. Asuka was going to be free, but she couldn't see her parents anymore. That was the truth, and he had to give her parents the blunt, harsh version of it. "I can free Asuka from her cage, but at the cost of her demonhood. She'll become human and mortal, and unable to visit you two again. I'm sorry."

Silence followed his speech, the only indication of a response. "THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE. I WILL NOT ALLOW MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER TO BECOME ONE OF YOU" Masato suddenly exclaimed, fury boiling in his voice. "TAKE YOUR PREPOSTEROUS IDEAS, AND LEAVE."

Naruto only lowered his head even further, knowing that her parents couldn't take the harsh reality he'd given them. "I know… It may be hard to accept, but Asuka-chan here also agrees with my plan. This is the only way we can both survive the process and I was hoping you would accept her decision."

Asuka shifted closer to her parents, eyeing them with a look of honesty, "He's right, I think seeing me like this all the time does no one any good. I'd like to be free, even if it costs me all that I know… So please, let me do this."

Masato just stood there, fuming at his daughter's decision to give up immortality and live amongst the human scum. But then he stopped as a devious idea crawled into his head. _Well, if I can free Asuka right now, then she could be with us forever. All it costs is the life of that flesh-sack just sitting there. Yeah… I think Azami-chan and I can do this. _He thought, a malicious smile forming on his lips as he pulled Azami into the other room. "Azami, I think we should just kill Naruto and then stabilize the release of Asuka as he dies. Then she'll be back with us in no time!"

Azami just eyed him in a funny way. "You can't be serious. Naruto gave us the chance to see her again and now we turn on him?"

Masato stepped back, would his wife turn on him at this critical moment?

"I love it Masato-kun… I love the idea of ripping the blond piece by piece and feeding him to the demon vultures that roam the desert. Anything for our beloved daughter. I can't stand the fact that he wants to make her a mortal."

* * *

"So Asuka-chan, do you think they'll accept? They didn't look too happy about it, kinda like how baa-chan views paperwork…" A bead of sweat fell off his face. "I really hope they'll understand…"

"And we have!" Masato returned into the room with Azami, both wearing gigantic smiles. "I guess you can go. We wish you the best!"

Naruto's face lit up, "Wow! I knew you would see it our way." Giddy with excitement, he bounded towards the door.

"Wait Naruto… Something's off about this…" Asuka communicated telepathically to Naruto, "Why would they just wave us off that fast? I didn't even get to say goodbye…"

"Oh that's right, well, we got time to spare anyways…" As Naruto turned around, a huge fist collided with his jaw, sending him flying into the hard rock wall of the house.

"Naruto!" Asuka's mind raced in confusion as her dad began to beat Naruto senseless. Stunned at the vicious turn of events, Asuka stood in shock as _her _Naruto was about to be killed.

"STOOPP!" Asuka instinctively screamed, a bloodcurdling cry for the madness to stop.

Looking up from the unconscious and bloodied body of Naruto, Masato and Azami enveloped Asuka in a hug. "It's okay, we'll kill him and get you out. It'll be alright dear…"

"NO, YOU DON'T UNDER-der stand… I-you don't know…" Asuka cried, tears choking her words. Her parents were never the violent type, and yet, here they were betraying all that they'd taught her as a child.

_"But papa, I hate that boy. I want to hurt him." Asuka chimed, hoping to get a few fighting tips._

_ "Now now, Asuka. We can't go around hurting other people. We all have something we hate, but letting that go is a true test of character." Her father reprimanded, gently patting her on the head._

_ "Fine… But, why would you forgive someone who did something bad to you?"_

_ "That's how peace is achieved, within yourself, and between your rival. Remember that well Asuka…"_

"ASUKA, LET'S GO. NOW." Naruto had just woken up from his bloody stupor, clutching his shoulder in pain. "I'm sorry, but I have a duty to protect fellow Konoha shinobi, ya know." Flashing hand seals, he forced Asuka back inside of him.

"You've sealed your death this time, human" Masato proclaimed, charging up a dense cloud of chakra in his right hand.

Naruto had no choice but to run. Favoring his right shoulder, he forced his body to move, one foot after another, step by step. Activating his chakra cloak, he sped on for miles, ensuring his escape from the wrath of Masato the demon.

* * *

"huh…hu…huh… Asuka-chan… Are you there?..." Naruto wheezed. He'd been running for so long that his chakra reserves were near empty and his body refused to exert any more effort. It might not have been a good idea to run away in an unknown world without a clear place to go, but he'd never been so frightened in his life.

"They almost killed you, Naruto…" Asuka meekly responded, distraught by the turn of events. "Here, let me open up a portal. We shouldn't be here any longer."

Naruto, sensing small wave of KI emanating from Asuka, decided not to press any other questions. After all, she could be close to breaking point after the crazy swing of events.

"Well, here we are. Back in my apartment… Are you okay Asuka-chan?" Naruto materialized in his mindscape, hoping to find her okay. The only thoughts racing in his mind were for her well-being.

"Naruto… Please… Start the process tomorrow. I want to be human…" She whispered, burying her face in the blond's orange jacket.

_-A Day Later-_

"So you're sure we'll both be alright, Naruto? And are you going to do it here in the mindscape?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll do it from the outside. I've got everything planned out." Naruto brought her close, their face only inches from each other. "I promise, okay?"

Asuka relaxed as he patted her on the shoulder. "If you say so… but how do I know you're not lying? You always care for you friends but never yourself!"

"You see the winter outside?" Naruto whispered, gesturing to the blankets of snow that covered Konoha like a sheet of paper. "There's a saying that the first signs of winter mean a time of renewal, a time to do new things in your life and start fresh. And that's what I'm' going to do for you, it's a Winter's Promise."

Naruto went through multiple hand seals as he channeled his chakra, focusing all his thoughts on the physical traits of Asuka. "Fuinjutsu: juugyō kaiin!" Naruto slammed his hands onto his seal, causing a bright blue and red light to flash. _I can still modify this jutsu… I can do more for her…_ he thought as the process began. Chakra began to leak from him, slowly taking shape and condensing into human form. With a final burst of energy, both of them fell onto their knees, alive and well next to each other.

"huh… It worked… IT WORKED NARUTO!" Asuka ran over to him, giddy with excitement.

"Yeah I guess, and it looks like you maintained some of your looks" Naruto moved her in front of his mirror, revealing her furred ears and fanged canines.

"I just remembered Naruto… I'm human now, and no one will like this… I've become a freak haven't I" She broke down and began to bang the walls of his apartment, trying to convince herself that she was still the Kyuubi no Kitsune, all powerful and dominant.

Naruto watched on as she exacted fury across his apartment, flinging his ramen and decorations around in a tornado-like fashion.

It was now or never.

Slowly pulling up from her maddened frenzy, Naruto cupped her face and slowly brought his lips to hers, brushing them together before she reciprocated.

"Better?" He said, gasping for breath after the heated exchange.

Asuka eyed him, her face now content with her new reality. "Definitely… Naruto-kun."

* * *

**Oho, so what is going to happen? You'll have to find out in the second part!**

**Well, first part of two done! I'm really enjoying this right now and I would appreciate if anyone R&R's. And please, tell me how my writing is. Anything to change? Anything I can add? Any stylistic things you want to criticize? Etc. And I will read every review, just saying.**

**P.S. (I had some notes in my word document, and after I finished this part the word count was exactly 6666. Don't know if magic or something else...)**


	2. Anything for You

**A Winter's Promise**

**Part II: Anything for You**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does. All copyrighted material goes to him.

* * *

"Where are you going to take me now?"

For the past few days, Naruto had been showing Asuka around Konoha, though taking precautions to hide her from any citizen. He was surprised that she was so glad to be a part of the city she once destroyed, but was happy that her past angers didn't influence her actions. "I'll take you to the Hokage Mountain today. It's been my dream to be one, and I'm still working on it... And please, can you let go for a moment?"

"But Naruto, I like it this way" Asuka refused to let go of his arm, pouting at his words. "Besides, you look like you have company now. I would hate to see you alone."

"Well… Just know we aren't that way. I'm sure to get way too much unwanted attention…"

She frowned. Why was he thinking of her like that? Clearly he should love her too, because she was irresistible in any man's eyes. _I'll get you to admit it soon Naru-kun._ She thought, a devilish smile crawling up her face.

"Well, I guess I'll just go waltz around in the marketplace then. Maybe then some ANBU can see me and-"

"…Fine you can hold onto my arm." Naruto sighed as she playfully pranced around him as they walked up to the Hokage Monument. Already, people were smirking and exchanging talk about their favorite blond ninja, commenting on "young love" and laughing at her antics. "Asuka-chan…"

"No complaints. You said this would be a fun day and I'm having fun with you. If you ruin that then you can't stop me from revealing myself to everyone."

"Asuka…" Her eyes widened as Naruto dropped the suffix, "This isn't some joke you can play on me. We could both be killed or exiled for the rest of eternity! You know we don't want that. So please… just stop with this."

"Well I _DON'T_ want to live a life in seclusion and hide from everyone I see. Don't you know how that makes me feel? To be condemned a demon and scum to humanity? I thought you knew this all too well from your _childhood._" She reprimanded, her voice taking on a serious tone.

Naruto stared at her, taken aback by her blunt statement. Why was she so difficult to reason with? "Look… Alright, I really need to have some time alone. To think about all this and what's going to happen. I may usually be thick-headed, but not this time. Not in this situation. Just go back home and don't do anything rash ok, Asuka?"

"Don't you like me, Naruto-kun? What about that first kiss? What about all your talk about giving me freedom?" Asuka pleaded with him to stay, quietly holding back a gasp at his seriousness and cursing herself for overstepping her bounds. She wasn't the Kyuubi anymore, after all.

"Please, don't jump to conclusions, we… I kind of just let my thoughts run wild."

Asuka could only watch as he slowly paced away, his blue eyes replaced with blond hair that now swayed in denial of her. "Naruto…"

* * *

Walking towards Ichiraku, Naruto suddenly fell onto one knee and began to convulse. _Shit, the side effects are more frequent that before. I don't think I have much longer… _Quickly eating a soldier pill to stave off the effects, he quietly cleaned up the blood stains and went inside the ramen stand.

Deep in thought, he absently slurped up his noodles. He was already under the impression that he'd fallen in love of a demon, but now that it was in the real world, nothing felt right. It seemed that she was just a mystery.

"Yo"

Letting his eyes lazily roll over to the voice, he spotted a grey haired man crouching over him. "Ah, Kakashi-sensei. It's been a while since I last saw you"

"Too long, I would say." He sat down next to him, ordering a bowl of miso ramen. "Troubles lately? I can see it on your face."

"Yeah… Just a certain problem I don't think anyone has or will ever experience again."

Kakashi slurped his noodles up, imitating how Naruto used to enjoy them. "Well, you shouldn't stress over the small things. After all, this whole village basically worships you. What could possibly be wrong with that?"

"Well… This is a more personal issue, if you get my drift"

"Ah… Well, I'm no expert, but I'll try."

Naruto sighed. "Kakashi-sensei, what would you do if you were in love with a demon, yet that demon couldn't be seen by anyone else but constantly tries to?"

"I'm not going to ask what happened… But, I think I wouldn't love someone like that."

Naruto's ears perked up at his response. "Why?"

"Because if you view that woman as a demon and not as someone you love, then how could you stay with her? In my short experience, the one you love is simply the one you love. No labels, no names, nothing else."

Naruto pondered for a moment how Asuka was like to him. She was smart, she was a baka sometimes like him, she was funny, he liked the way her voice caressed his ears, he liked… And so many more things he couldn't even describe. That's when it hit him. _I never thought of her as a demon all this time, and I never once thought to question her appearance… _

"I guess you're right sensei. A true love shouldn't be just some dumb label. And here I was trying to put society before her-"

"Now you know, I've read my fair share of Icha Icha tactics and I think I can share a few tips that will really, you know-"

"ehhhhh…. No. Just no Kakashi. I'm not Ero-sennin and I don't plan to be like him."

Waving his hands in frustration, Kakashi stood up and prepared to leave. "Well, on a good note, it seems that Tsunade is looking to retire soon. I'm sure you're one of the worthy candidates *wink* *wink*. Well, I'll be off now. Ja ne!"

"Wait, I forgot to ask, how is your new job in the council? Homura-san and Koharu-san were real pessimists… Hopefully you and Iruka aren't going to be like that…"

"Don't worry, you know me. Now I got to get back to paperwork… Or sleep, one of the two."

A sweat dropped from Naruto's face. _That's my future alright._

* * *

"Asuka-chan, are you here?" Naruto regretted talking to her in such a harsh way earlier in the day, but what else could he do in that situation? "Wherever you are, I'm sorry, ok? I shouldn't have told you off like that, thinking I'm some kind of person to control your life-" He paused as small sounds of whimpering and growls came from his bedroom. Slowly opening the door, he spotted Asuka tossing and turning in his bed, ripping up his pillows as if they were feathers. Laying his arms around her lithe figure, he held her close, trying to give her comfort even though he felt as if he was the one who caused it.

Her incessant throes stopped quickly under his touch, replaced with an atmosphere of calm and a small smile. Naruto kind of felt, no, strongly felt that she needed him. His eyes were locked on her face, especially those cherry red lips that he claimed a few days ago. If he could… Just this once do it again, maybe he could convince himself that it would all work out.

"You're so beautiful…" He moved close, feeling her short breaths caress his cheeks before their lips met. It only lasted a few seconds, though filled with passion, before he pulled away. But there she was now, wide awake. Her soft red eyes stared at him, with no other emotion than love.

"Naruto-kun…"

"I'm sorry Asuka-chan, I never should have talked to you like that. You were right. I should have known better-"

Not waiting for him to finish, she quickly forced his lips onto hers, sharing a passionate kiss that conveyed all her love, frustration, and contentment. "Naruto-kun, you don't have to be sorry. I was foolish to claim all those things, to try and be what I'm not."

Naruto, still in shock over the sudden kiss, stepped back. "Asuka… Give me some time to think about this. I-I don't know if my feelings are genuine okay? I just don't want to make a mistake later on."

"It's nice that you care for me so much, but you'll see that the result will be the same, that you'll always love me."

"Well, maybe so… maybe so.

* * *

"I see…"

A dark, muscular creature paced around the room, contemplating the situation he'd just heard. _The first kidnapping of its kind… huh… _It thought, tapping its ornate blade. He'd never traveled for long in that world, and it was always risky to traverse there, but just this time… "What am I going to get out of this?"

A man dressed in an antique robe laughed. "Anything you desire, Ryosuke-san… even her…"

* * *

Naruto walked up the stairs to the Hokage Tower. He'd been called by Tsunade, supposedly for an urgent meeting that required his presence immediately. The last time he had to will himself up here was when she'd announced his heritage and his parents as Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. Since then, he'd never found any peace from all the people trying to "be good friends" with him… "What is it baa-chan, another lengthy lecture on politics?"

"Actually, I'm here to talk to you about something special." Tsunade gestured for him to stand next to her on the balcony overlooking all of Konoha. "This is the town we've all learned to love, to cherish and protect in times of hardship. You, Naruto, were the one who stood through all the burdens of your life and showed us all what a true ninja is." She paused to look at him, placing her Hokage hat in his hands, "Therefore, I will humbly back the decision to make you Rokudaime of Konohagakure"

Naruto hadn't even moved from his spot, his eyes cast over the village with a steel gaze. "You know, this is so much for me to take in at once…" Grabbing Tsunade, he pulled her into a hug, tears flowing down his cheeks in exhilaration. "Baa-chan…"

"Shut it gaki. If you call me that anymore, I'll change my decision" she teased, though happy that the man who changed her life was finally realizing his own duty to the village.

"So when will I be official?"

"Well, I'll just say that you'll know in a month or so. With Kakashi and Iruka as council members, and the fire daimyo's daughter fawning over you, it shouldn't be long. You deserve this, Naruto. You were always like a grandson to me."

After another round of hugs, Naruto waltzed out of the room, not caring as he bumped into both Shizune and Sakura. For the first time in his life, he could see his dreams become a reality, that all the countless training regimens had paid off for the world and for him. Rushing through the front door of his apartment, a thick cloud of smoke obscured his vision.

"What the hell *cough* is going on here?" He turned the corner to his kitchen, expecting to find a fire blazing around his house.

"Uhh… Asuka-chan, what's going on?"

"I made you ramen, Naruto-kun" She held out a steaming pile of charred miso ramen, waving it in front of him as the smoke continued to assault his eyes.

"Shit…" Spotting the still smoking stove, he quickly bolted over and doused everything with a bucket of water, stifling a small gasp of pain at what the cost might be to fix it.

"Asuka… What the heck were you thi-"

She pouted at his words, sidling up to him until her body was pressed against his. "But you always heat things up before you eat, so I did it _extra_-long so it would taste better." Her lips came dangerously close to his own, "You can't blame me for trying now, can you _Narrrru-kun_"

Naruto, entranced by her actions, planted a soft kiss on her head. "You're lucky you're so beautiful Asuka-chan… _really_ lucky."

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm not dumb or anything!" She retorted, shocked at his accusations.

"Well, first off you don't burn ramen to make it taste better."

He playfully scratched the fox ears, causing a loud fit of laughter and moaning to come out of her. "Please Naruto, stop! AhhHHhhhh! I'm ticklish you know!"

Tacking her onto the couch, he continued to tease her, laughing at her bouts of protests.

"Oh… Naruto…" Asuka panted after five minutes of relentless struggles, "You just have too much fun with me."

"It's because I can't resist you, that's all. Whenever you do that pout or so much as touch me, I can't help myself."

Asuka looked at him, a slight frown beginning to form on her face. "You're not saying and doing all of this just to make me feel better as a mortal and a human, right? You're contradicting what you said to me earlier, that I had to give you 'some time'"

Naruto shifted, and then stood up. "Well, if I told you what was on my mind, it would be the same as not telling you."

"What? I've never heard of such a thing before. How can not saying anything be the same as saying something?"

"You don't understand… Please, let's just not get into this conversation-"

"But I want to know! Isn't it customary for two people who love each other to share their feelings?"

He watched as she proceeded to storm out of the room, wincing as she took a good chunk out of his bedroom door. _That's at least another 100… _"Ne… Asuka-chan, I don't want to keep anything from you. Trust me on this, I have everything figured out." He guided her back to the couch, hoping to calm her anger. "Ah! I almost forgot, but I'm going to be the 6th Hokage!"

Her eyes widened at his words, sharing the same excitement at his own. "Naruto-kun! That's amazing! I'm really glad that your dreams have come true!"

He watched her congratulate him with praise after praise, but deep inside himself, he was sad, both for himself and for her. _"She's so happy now… that smile is just like it used to be, yet… I can't… I just can't tell her I made the ultimate sacrifice. But she'll live through it, even if I'm not here…"_

* * *

"Ha! As if I can't take on that scum of a human!" Ryosuke exclaimed, brushing aside the old man's pleads for caution.

"But Ryosuke-san, I'll have you know that this man is becoming Rokudaime according to my sources!" Masato said, pointing an accusing finger at him. "Plus, as much as I hate to admit it, my daughter seems to be infatuated with him! And she's a good fighter, one you'd have to prepare well for!"

"C'mon, with my handsome face and assassination tactics, I'll win even if both of them get involved. Just watch, it'll be over quick"

"But-"

"I said just watch me Masato."

He grunted at the old man's worry-infested thoughts. How could he, top of the line assassin, get thrown onto the curb by some measly human and some beautiful red-haired vixen? It was impossible, and he even had a backup plan which would guarantee success. Stepping out into the courtyard, with all the gear he needed, Ryosuke channeled his youki and tore his way into the human world.

"Hn. Seems like I misfired quite a ways off." He scanned the horizon, but found no telltale signs of the giant walled city. Finding a lonely old man walking on the nearest dirt road, he seized and pinned him to the tree.

"Wha? What's going on here, I didn't do anything, I swear!"

"Well, you can fix your mistake by telling me where Konoha is you old sack of meat!"

"Just follow this road north, it'll lead you there. Now let me get back to-"

Not waiting for him to finish, Ryosuke slashed the man's throat and tossed him into the nearby bushes. If he was to have any witnesses, it would only be his prize, Asuka no Kyuubi. _Now, let's see what that Naruto has in store for me_. Dashing across the road towards Konoha, he quickly prepared himself for the infiltration.

"Now all I need to do is make my chakra signature near zero, and those fools won't see me coming."

Hopping through the protective barrier that enveloped Konoha, he went out to search for the blond ninja.

* * *

Naruto glanced at Asuka, who was now eyeing the clock on his wall.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6,…" She chimed, her voice holding a sense of focus. "There!" She quickly transferred the miso ramen from the stove into the sink, nodding in approval of her accomplishment.

"Ne, Asuka-chan, you don't have to be right on time. Cooking was never about-"

"I can't risk burning any food again, so I'll learn it to the second if I have to!"

He sighed in defeat. Once she wants to learn something, anything less than perfection didn't matter. In fact, everything about her showed years of refinement, from personality to physique.

"Ahhhhh!... I see how it is, Naru-kun. Don't think that I didn't see your eyes look me over…"

He watched as she sauntered over to him placing his hands over her hips in a semi-seductive way, "What the-"

"I don't see why you have to deny it any longer Naru-kun, we both know we love each other, so why are you not confessing it?" She placed her hand on his cheek, looking into his eyes, searching for an answer.

"Well, I need to sort a few… things first. My mind needs time to consider all that's happening around me, with the Hokage thing, you, and other issues. Please, all I need is a little bit more time, I-"

Without warning, he doubled over, coughing up blood and clutching his sides in pain. _Damn, it's happening faster than I expected. At this rate, I might not be here much longer…_

"Naruto-kun! Oh shit… oh god… I don't know what to do!" Asuka was emptying his cupboards, searching for some kind of medicine to help him.

"Don't, I'll be fine. I just had a fish bone stuck in my throat and it just cut my esophagus. Damn fish." Naruto lied, struggling to stand up.

"I'm never letting you eat fish unless it's boneless then! I thought you were going to die!"

"Ha. Always the overprotective one, eh? In any case, I'm going to get some fresh air. You keep practicing cooking."

"Wha? Why can't I-"

"Please, I need to be somewhere and you can't come. Maybe some other time." He strode out of his house, heading straight for his father's Hokage monument. _Oh Kami, why do I put myself in these situations?_

* * *

"Let's see, I've checked there, there, there… wait, I can sense her, that demonic youki is recognizable anywhere." Ryosuke mentally went over the speech he was going to give. After all, he couldn't just walk up and take her away.

"Excuse me Miss Kyuubi! I'm Ryosuke from the demon realm; I really need your help!"

"Who are you? And why are you talking about this demon realm? I want no part in it anymore!" He inwardly smirked as she backed away from him.

"Well, I'll have you know that my family is really struggling, and your father was always here to help us! He asked me to go find you, and here you are! Please, my daughter won't make it in the next few months if I can't get my fields to yield any crop!" He had played his lines right. Kyuubi had extensive knowledge about the demon realm, so much so that she knew the exact terrain that any single crop could flourish on. She couldn't refuse his tear-jerking story.

"Ahhh… Err, maybe you can just ask my father again. I'm sure he can do something for you. I wish you the best of luck, and never come back, ok?" Right as she finished speaking, she felt a large hand smack into her head, just like her father had done to Naruto.

"Well, you didn't buy my story. I would have expected nothing less from the _former_ daughter of the scribe Masato. Now you're coming with me, 'cause there is a pretty nice reward for getting you back to the demon realm."

* * *

Whether it was the sun's golden rays of light or the moon's soft, grey glow, he didn't know anymore. All his problems seemed to wash away when he lay down on his father's stone head, as death never stopped him.

"It's a bit cold to just be lying here you know."

Naruto turned to his left and spotted Shikamaru in the same position as him.

"Well, you're one to talk."

"Ha… Troublesome. Everything's a drag these days after the war. Rebuilding is slow for most countries and people are celebrating non-stop."

Naruto resumed watching the now star-filled sky, hoping to find an answer to his problem. If he only had, say a month, then what would he do? Could he even say he loved her? Would it even be fair?

"Something bothering you Naruto? You're mumbling incoherently."

"Shikamaru, what would you say to Temari if you only had less than a day to live? Would you try to avoid her, or spend each day with her knowing that you'll die?"

He watched as the Nara genius shifted his eyes upward, formulating an answer no doubt.

"Well, first off no one said that Temari and I… well, fine I admit it, but only to you. In any case, I would spend every last day with her. It would be tough to let go in the end, but it gives a sense of closure, something Asuma-sensei used to tell me all about. If you avoid whoever you're talking about, it'd probably be worse for the both of you."

"But isn't that selfish, just thinking about yourself and what makes you happy?"

"Maybe, but you have to think about _her_ too. She would prefer to be by your side until your dying day, so it won't be an act of selfishness, but rather selflessness. Anyways, we shouldn't talk about this. We're what, not even 20 years old!"

_I'd be lucky to make it to the next sunrise… heh, I really can't deny it any longer. Asuka was right, I'm just running away from my heart, putting unnecessary barriers just to appease my own desires._ "I guess you're right Shikamaru, trying to deny someone just to serve one's own desires is pretty pathetic. Thanks! I know what to do now!"

Jumping to his feet, Naruto sprinted full speed back towards his apartment.

"Wait… He was being serious?... Ah, he's just too troublesome…" Shikamaru mumbled to himself, shocked to think he'd actually accomplished something that day.

* * *

"Asuka-chan, I have something to tell you, it's really…" After barging through the door, his whole house looked like it was turned upside down. Plates, furniture, and all his clothes were strewn across the floor, all signs of a fight. Bending down to examine a large claw mark on his floorboards, he spotted a letter on the kitchen table. Hastily opening it, his hands went cold and his eyes contorted with anger.

"What… WHAT HAS THIS MONSTER DONE TO MY ASUKA-CHAN"

His knees dropped onto the ground, shaking in disgust and fear. He'd failed to confess his feelings, and now he'd failed to protect her. Gripping the edges of the paper, he read the last line of the blackmail letter.

"So he wants me to go to the farthest training field, bring no people, and fight him. How IGNOBLE of him to use her against me… I'll beat him until he won't know where his arms and legs are."

Grabbing a large stack of Hirashin kunai, since he'd learned how to use his father's signature technique, and donning a red-tipped cloak, he bolted out into the dark night. If she was going to be fine, he had to take all the precautions he could.

Arriving at the field, he spotted no one, not even a single flicker of light.

"I should have expected this. Ryosuke must be an assassin type, setting up this elaborate plan of his and luring me out in the open where he has an infinite number of ways to take me out-"

A long katana-like blade materialized behind him, almost slashing right through his chest. Stumbling from the sudden attack, Naruto quickly threw his Hirashin kunai around the whole training field, preparing to teleport right behind Ryosuke. Spiking his chakra, Naruto realized that he couldn't teleport.

"What is this? I can't use my chakra!"

"Of course you can't, my shadows are superior to your human energy. Now just let yourself be killed-"

"WHERE IS SHE RYOSUKE? YOU BETTER BRING HER OUT NOW OR YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO FEEL WHERE YOUR LIMBS ARE!"

"Such a petty claim from one so weak. If you must ask, I already exhausted my use for her and slashed her pretty little throat. You're going to die for the sins you made to the demon realm, human"

Naruto feigned a dash to the right, hoping to catch the demon off guard. But Ryosuke cut him off on the left through a shadow portal. _So that's how it works… I guess it's time to use what Sasuke-teme showed me._ Momentarily sitting still, he gathered natural energy and entered sage mode.

"Katon: Karyū Endan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)"

The fire split in three directions, momentarily splitting the shadows and allowing his chakra to flow again. "Fūton: Atsugai (Wind Release: Pressure Damage)" He heard a grunt, and then a hysterical laughter.

"He was right about you, being a good warrior that is! Figuring out that my shadows are only attuned to your inner chakra reserves, genius! But I still have absolute control over you."

Ryosuke jumped back, and wove a series of unknown hand seals. The sky darkened, and then turned completely black. "You see, I am the darkness, and you are but a speck of light that is about to be demolished."

Naruto felt two slashes across his knees, forcing him onto the ground. _Shit, this isn't good. He could be anywhere._ Without warning, he felt a massive foot smash into his chest, cracking his ribcage. Skidding across the field, Naruto coughed up blood.

"Shit, not now!"

"Indeed" Naruto looked up to find Ryosuke's blood red eyes staring him down. "Now, you die."

"Naruto! NARUTO!"

Taking advantage of the distraction, Naruto rolled to his right. "RASENGAN!" The spiraling mass of chakra threw the demon back across the field. Turning his head towards the shouting, he spotted Asuka, bruised but alive. "ASUKA-CHAN! You're alive? But how? Ryosuke said he disposed of you!"

"Of course I am! Don't let that bastard get into his head, that's one of his tricks. I was alive this whole time!"

Pulling her into a tight hug, Naruto began to apologize, "I'm sorry, I should have been there to protect you. I know I just can't protect the people who are precious to me. I failed you."

"No, you didn't fail m-"

"Ah, but he did, Asuka no Kyuubi."

They both turned to see a limping Ryosuke grinning. "He promised that you would both survive after he took you out of the seal, and he promised that you would gain your power back. But I-"

"STOP RIGHT THERE. DON'T LISTEN TO HIM ASUKA!"

"…I know the truth. You are still very much a demon, Asuka no Kyuubi. In fact, your little _lover_ here is already dying of a disease, a necessary sacrifice in this case." The demon walked closer, his eyes showing signs of pure insanity. "You see, he failed you. He won't survive until the next day and look at him, weak as a newborn baby. Come with me, someone who can protect you and never lie to you."

Naruto watched as Asuka's hand flew up on its own accord, reaching out for the demon's hand. "Asuka-chan, don't do this, you know _I love you_."

As if those three words held some magic in them, she quickly gave a solid kick to Ryosuke's head, causing him to smash against the nearest tree. "Naruto… I'm so sorry… I fell to his manipulative words again."

He sighed in defeat. "What he said is true, I'm dying, and you're still a demon-"

"NO! I WON'T BELIEVE THAT LIE!" She smashed the ground, releasing her golden red youki, a clear sign of her demonhood. "No… no… Thi-this can't be, I need you… DON'T YOU SEE THAT"

Naruto could only hold onto her, hoping to die with her in his mind. "You'll still be around Asuka-chan… You have an eternity to keep living. After all, you deserve it after being trapped for centuries. Soon enough…" A watery line formed on the precipice of his eyes, and a single tear rolled down his face, cascading through the air and finding its final resting place on her cheek. "Soon enough you'll forget about me as well…"

"Why… WHY DO YOU CARE ABOUT ME SO MUCH!"

"Because he wants to use you! NOW BOTH OF YOU DIE! ME, RYOSUKE, THE ULTIMATE SHADOW USER, WILL KILL YOU ALL!"

Ryosuke leaped, his large, curved sword flying through the air straight at the two. With no time to act, Naruto pushed Asuka aside and braced for impact.

"Kage Nui!" In an instant, multiple sharp, shadow needles pierced Ryosuke, killing him before he had a chance to plunge the sword. "Well, unfortunately for you, I use shadows to fight to."

"Shikamaru!" Naruto struggled to stand up straight, coughing up more blood as a result of his disease. "How did know we were here?"

"Anyone could have seen the huge black cloud from the Hokage Monument. Don't move, I'll get the medical teams. Your injuries are too severe." Raising a kunai, he approached Asuka. "Who are you? Explain yourself or I'll-"

"No need Shikamaru, she's on our side… *cough*" Naruto managed to say.

"Please Shikamaru-san, let me be with him. He needs me as much as I need him!"

_Hmm, judging from the circumstances…_ "Alright, just follow the medical teams. I have to report all this to Tsunade." _How troublesome…_

* * *

"Leave me Asuka… you don't want to be here when I'm dead and gone…" Naruto had just been stabilized by the medical staff, but they didn't have a clue when it came to his disease, one that was killing him minute by minute.

"Don't say that… yo-you won't di-die just yet…"

"My eyes are barely open…ha… this might be the last time I go to sleep. But just for you, I'll stay awake as long as I can."

But after an hour of visits from the Rookie 11 and Tsunade, he found it impossible to stay conscious. Each second he coughed up more blood, draining his energy to an almost undetectable amount. "Well, I got to see all my friends one last time. I couldn't ask for anymore…"

And his eyes closed…

_~Asuka~_

She caressed his soft blond hair, and wiped away his tears of defeat. His peaceful face betrayed the fact that he would be dead by sunrise, yet something about it struck a chord in her mind.

_Naruto…_

There was nothing anyone could do now. Tsunade lamented over the fact that his body was weakening from an unknown illness, one only he and Asuka knew about. The entire rookie 11 mourned the state of their dear friend, and the village was anxious about their hero, one that saved the entire ninja world.

_If I could do anything, say anything…_

But for her, he was simply the man she'd learned to love, admire, and respect. Even if she was the source of all the hate he'd been given as a child, even if she couldn't mend the ways in which he was broken, his selflessness was second to none. Freeing her from imprisonment was more than she could ask, and sacrificing himself for a _demon_ simply brought her to tears.

_Even if I have to give up my demonhood, or cut ties with my home world…_

This man, this ninja, was her hero. One that she not only looked up to, but loved with all her heart… one that she couldn't bear to live without.

_I would show you how much I love you, and never leave your side…_

Her decision made, Asuka brought her lips to Naruto's, and conveyed all the passion she had within her body.

And everything was consumed in a flash of golden light.

* * *

_Heaven… A place where all my fears are put to rest and everyone is there to support me… yeah, I think I'd like that._

Sitting up, Naruto spotted a snoozing Asuka laying on him.

"Well heaven certainly likes to start where my life ended."

Scanning his eyes across the room, he spotted Konoha outside the window. "Well this is certainly a surprise too!"

"mmmhhmmmm… Just another minute Naru-kun"

He looked down to see Asuka's bright red hair toss and turn, making him smile contently. "We have all the time in the world Asuka-chan. Just rest up, okay?" He saw her eyes open, first a small bit, then up to the size of dinner plates.

"IT WORKED! YOU'RE ALIVE! Oh Naruto-kun, I'm just so glad you woke up today… _Thank you kami-sama!_"

"Wha? But I'm in heaven. I died this morning, in my hospital bed!… right?"

"No you baka, I saved you! Of course, at a price, but that pales in comparison to having you alive!"

Naruto's mind began to spin, thinking over the situation. _No… She couldn't have… _"Asuka-chan… did you give up your immortality and demonhood? You shouldn't have. You would have been better of-"

"DON'T SAY THAT… I love you, and nothing is worth your life!"

Naruto ran his hands through her hair in silence with a small smile. "Asuka, I've put this off for too long, but my feelings are certain this time. Your smile makes me feel happy, your eyes tell me so many secrets that I adore, your voice is the most beautiful sound I've ever heard… I love you Asuka-chan. I love you so much."

He felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck, bringing her right up to his face. "I've always loved you Naruto, and that won't ever change."

Divesting himself of the hospital sheets, Naruto ran to the window, signaling Asuka to follow.

"But your wounds!"

"Forget that, the hospital is a prison. I'll recover in my own house, c'mon!"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Tsunade had just opened to door to find Naruto crouched on the window and that mysterious girl not far behind. "And you, there is much explaining to do about who you are. But first…" She grabbed Naruto and banged him on the head, "You baka, I was so close to losing you with that illness of yours and not detecting that demon scum who… I couldn't- I just couldn't lose another one of my people, least of all you!"

"It's okay _Tsunade-sama_, I don't die easy. You know that."

"Fair enough, but we still need to take care of her" She pointed at Asuka, "So you two come to my office."

_~2 Hours Later~_

"Let me get this straight, SHE'S THE KYUUBI? And tell me why we shouldn't imprison her right now, again."

"As I said, she is the Kyuubi and her name is Asuka. I originally freed her at the cost of my life, as you saw with that "illness", but she gave up her immortality and demonhood to save me. So she's technically human and she loves Konoha, good enough to be a safe citizen?"

Tsunade rubbed her temples in both frustration of all the paperwork needed and happiness for Naruto's new love interest. "Well, I guess it can't be helped. No one will know she's the Kyuubi and you do love her, so I'll fill out the paperwork for it. Oh and also…"

"Yes…?" Naruto anxiously waited for a response.

"You look healthy enough now, and the decision has been made. You will be Konoha's new Hokage, the Rokudaime."

"I see… I thought I would be celebrating my dream come true, but I realize it's not only my own dream that I've achieved, but also a duty to protect those of all the people of Konoha too. It's really an honor, baa-chan."

A vein bulged on her forehead. "I'm glad you understand the duty of a Hokage, but just because you'll become one doesn't mean you can just call me that… But I'll let it slide… _for today._ Now we're going to be late for the town meeting, so I suggest you sprint over to the public forum now."

_~30 Minutes Later~_

"Citizens of Konoha, I present to you, with my greatest support, Rokudaime of Konohgakure, Naruto Uzumaki. Or I should also say Naruto Namikaze." The crowd instantly silenced at his surname. The great Minato Namikaze's son was… Naruto? "Though it might seem surprising, Naruto is the fourth's son, and all of you who have shunned and tortured him as a child should be ashamed of yourselves."

The women in the crowd were all staring at Naruto as if he had just become a god, infatuated with his image. The older people hung their heads low, shocked to know that the once rowdy good-for-nothing boy was the treasured son of the fourth himself. And all of the Rookie 11 simply nodded in admiration of their fellow comrade. "Now let's welcome our new Hokage with this feast for all!"

And cheers went up throughout the crowd.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_11 months later_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_You see the winter outside? There's a saying that the first signs of winter mean a time of renewal, a time to do new things in your life and start fresh._

* * *

"Well, it's that time of year again." Naruto walked alongside Asuka, enjoying the frozen landscape as they had done the year before.

"Yeah… the snow is falling again, preparing us for the New Year…"

"And to think we're walking here at the exact time… well it's just amazing." He grasped onto her hand, imitating the scene they had before. "Do you remember what I said to you that day?"

"A Winter's Promise… How could I ever forget, Naruto-kun?"

* * *

_I'm sorry… Kyuubi. But I'll make it up to you. So just hang in there for a little while._

* * *

Naruto brought his head up into the snowfall. "Here we are, in the same spot I made that promise so many months ago." He dropped onto one knee, his hands reaching for a small, black box. "Asuka-chan, we've both started new lives, ones that are defined not by our past, but by our actions. Every passing day I think how far we've gone, and all the people I've come to protect… Yet… You're always on my mind, even when the troubles of a nation pile on my shoulders. Every smile you give, every kiss you place on me, I cherish and love with all my heart. So I ask you… Will you marry me?"

* * *

_Ya know, Kyuubi, I'm going to come after all that hate inside you as well, someday!_

* * *

Tears began to form on her eyes, ones that contained nothing but pure happiness. "Naruto-kun, you've been there for me my whole life. Even when I tried to hate you, to kill you as a child, you never gave up on me. A new life, a loving village, and someone as great as you were more than even dreams for me, yet you made them happen. I love you, now and forever."

* * *

_Naruto… If you really want to do something… then do what you've always done… Prove it with your actions! __**That's who you are!**_

* * *

"Then it's settled. I can't say I haven't looked forward to his moment, Asuka-chan."

She enveloped him in a hug, overwhelmed by his offer for marriage. "You promise to love me, now and forever?"

He brought her into a passionate kiss, throwing all of his emotions into her soul. "Yeah, it's a Winter's Promise."

* * *

**Author's Note: **So glad to finally have my first story complete! I do hope you all enjoy and stick around for future stories!


End file.
